The Girl With The Cat Ears
by TheAmazingSakuraFlower
Summary: Can't put a summary,so hopefully you guys will just read.R&R No pairings yet!First fanfic,so please don't be mean!


_"Nee nee Nana,I got the 's it for?"The little neko's ears perked up,and her tail went up in the air,curling with curiosity as she handed the box to her old woman smiled as her neice handed her the small,baby-blue box."It's a present,I was saving it for your birthday,but I guess that will never happen,will it?"The woman's smile increased,she was smiling to her ears."Hey!What are you talking about,it will too happen!"The toddler puffed out her cheeks in old woman laughed,"Heheh,I guess so,but in the mean time,think of it as...an early birthday present."The neko's eyes widened in amazement and curiosity,and her mouth dropped to the -one had ever given her an early birthday present!"Really!What is it Nana,what is it,I wanna know!"The old woman closed her eyes and smiled."Here,it's for you."The toddler grabbed a chair so she could get up to her aunt's bed."Engh.."She managed to push the wooden chair up to her aunt's white,metal hospital bed,then stood on her upper chest and higher were visible to the woman."Nee!This is the box I just gave you!"The woman chuckled."Yes,yes it is,but open it to see what's inside."The bluenette toddler obeyed her Nana,and opened she saw a small little she picked up the bell,she noticed it had a small,white cloth around it."Nee!This is the bell I saw in the store...How did you..?"The woman smiled,but was interrupted by a fit of coughing."Nana!Nana,are you okay?Nana!"The toddler shook the elder humans arm,in attempt to get a response."NANA!"She old woman was coughing up blood."NANA!PLEASE,NANA!"the toddler was crying hysterically._

_After a few seconds,a nurse had come in to check the womans vitals."Okay Miss,how are yo-"The young nurse screamed and dropped her bluenette neko child's face was stained in blood and tears."P-please.."The child choked on spit."G-get a doctor..Please...Nana might-"The woman had ran out of the room to get a doctor._

_"OKAY,EVERYONE,CLEAR THE ROOM!"The doctor ,nurses,patients,you name it,were rushing in and out of the room,frantically trying to do doctor orded more fluid,and had gotten ready to shock the doctor grabbed the defriblulator and rubbed them together."Okay,100,here we go."He the objects on her chest,and her body jumped up,but there was no reaction."Okay,try time,200."He rubbed them together,and shocked her vitals dropped.A lot."Shit."He mumbled,"Nurse,get me 50 CC's of fluid,and inject her,stat."The nurse nodded and quickly injected her."Doctor,her heart rate is 160 over 100."The doctor looked heart rate was normally 80 over 100,it had of panic,the doctor shocked her again._

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEEeeeppppp_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The doctor had said words no doctor would ever wish to say."Time of death,21:46 P.M (9:46 P.M)."He pulled the blanket over the woman's head and had a nurse pull her out of the ddoctor pulled his stethescope over his head and got ready to tell the toddler that her aunt had just..died…_

_"Come with me sweetie."The doctor lead the Neko-child into a private room."Mister,"The tear-stained face looked up at the man."Is Nana 'gonna be okay?"The doctor looked at the child,then looked away,leaving her question unanswered."Mister!"The child pulled on his coat."Shh child."Was his they were in the room,the doctor told the neko to sit up on the chair,and the child did as she was told."Um,I'm sorry to say but….You're"The doctor swallowed for a second,and hardened his face."Um,your aunt was just declared,dead."The neko child took a few seconds to take it all in,and when she did,it wasn't pretty."No.."She wispered,"No,no,Nana said she wouldn't leave me.."The girl lowered her face,and balled her fists."No…"Tears formed in her eyes."No….Nana no…"Her eyes emptied onto the floor,falling , drop,drip drop."Nana…."The doctor reached out to hold her shoulder,but quickly slapped her hand away."Leave me alone…"She looked over at the doctor,her pale face red,and her eyes and cheeks were stained in tears."Please…"She uttered,"Just go away,I wanna be...alone…"The child covered her face with her hands, and cried even doctor got up and left the child to herself,and then went to work with other patients that needed him."Nana..Please…...Why,why did you leave me?You promised me Nana,you promised me….."_

_That was ten years ago_

**Konichiwa!Hello my lovelies,this is my first fanfic,so hopefully it isn't that bad...And BTW,I have no idea how many words this is,so hopefully I'll be right when I make a ,the story begins next chapter,which I will be working on as the chapter is uploaded,and I may or may not upload it tomorrow,or three days after today,so you guys may have to wait ;-;...**

**OKAY BEFORE I FORGET**

**A description and name for the girl will be put in the next chapter,as well as age and such.I will be including it with the writing,so I won't have to add excess to my AN's**

**Adios!**


End file.
